Always There
by N119
Summary: Tris was given a great opportunity to move from Chicago to L.A. and become a dance instructor of one of L.A.'s finest schools but little did she know that danger would follow with her too. Tobias/Four is an officer for the L.A.P.D.but he didn't know that he would be helping and protect an old friend fight off the danger coming her way. Rated T for violence, language and content.
1. Thinking of You

**Hi guys, this is my modern day Fourtris story, I will update as often as I can most likely over the weekends. In the story Tris is a dance instructor and lives in Chicago and movies to L.A. she has not met Four/Tobias **_**yet **_**in this chapter. I may rate this story M later on. Just to me safe. **

**Enjoy! **

_It's a relief when I step on to the wooden dance floor barefoot. I_ _wear a loose tank top with a sports bra on underneath, and my black tights. Chicago Dance Academy. My second home. As I start to stretch Christina, Shauna, Lynn, and Marlean walk in, _

"_Well, well, well, look who we found" chuckles Christina._

_She is wearing a hot pink tank top and black spandex. Her hair is in a short ponytail. Shauna is wearing black tights, and grey leg warmer, with a grey over the shoulder shirt with her hair done in a lazy bun, showing off her ear cuff. Her sister Lynn is in black tights and in a loose white t-shirt and is wearing her white converse. Marlean has her hair in a braid, a grey tank top and black spandex._

"_Ms. Prior aren't you early?" smirks Lynn. "Please you know I love dancing... and you are an hour early too so you are the one to talk." I answer her back. _

"_Yeah we know you Tris, what were you going to start with?" asks Mar. _

"_I was going to start with Titanium by David Guetta, with modern day pop."_

_-o-_

_ After we finish the routine the class starts to pour in. this month we are doing tap dance. After the girls and I put on our tap shoes, we all start to warm up. I go to the IPod docking station and turn on the song 'trumpets' by Jason Derulo. After the song ends we decide to freestyle instructors vs. the class. "You know for you guys who are twenty you are not that bad," Marlean comments. At the end of the day we have taught five classes. _

"_You guys want to go to Ricky's?" proposes Chris._

_We all agree, and decide to meet up around 7. _

"_See you there!" I yell as the girls start to leave._

_ I start to dance contemporary to 'Stay with Me' by Sam Smith. I do slow spins, stretch my limbs as far as they go and bring them back in to me._

I am awakened by my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tris?"

"Yeah."

"It's me... Christina."

I sit up. "What's up?"

"The girls and I have been missing you and..."

"And what?"

"Well you see there is a job opening in the dance studio we work for..."

"Yeah what about it?"

"We talked about you to the owner Tori Woo, and you were well looked at and she want you to work for her!" she answers excitedly.

"Wait. What? No fucking way! Are you serious!" I scream in to the phone.

"Are you mad?

"Hell no! Why would I be? I was thinking of you girls too! Holy crap!"

"So are you coming?"

"Most likely, but I have to think about it."

-o-

Later that day I call my mom. "Hey mom."

"Hey Bea, you okay?"

"Yes I fine, ummm... I got a job offer in L.A. and ummm…"

"You want to go."

"Yes"

"Honey that is amazing!"

In the background I hear my dad, and he comes on to the line. "Who is the owner?" he asks

"Where is the studio? How did they find you?"

"Ummm. Christina and the girls told the owner Tori Woo and it is Los Angeles."

"GO!"

"I know Caleb is in… wait what?"

"I said go"

"Are you"

"Yes, you will never get a better opportunity to leave Chicago. Go!"

"Okay! Thank you dad. I love you"

"I love you too baby now start packing."

"Okay."

"Bye."

-o-

At dinner I call Christina. "So I hope you have room for me somewhere in L.A."

Are you coming!

Yes

Look I know your bro… wait what?

I said I am coming

You are coming!

I hear screams in the background. "Is someone else there?"

"You are on fucking speaker and you the stiff are coming to L.A. fucking L.A.!"

"Yes Marlean I. am. Coming!"

"Hey our last house mate left last week. You can move in with us!" shouts Shauna

"When are you coming?" asks Lynn

"Next week." I answer.

**Please take the time to review, and let me know how the chapter was, feel free to P.M. me if you have any questions. Thanks for reading. **

**~ Neena **


	2. You're Here!

**Here is my next chapter! I forgot to put this on my first post, but I do not own Divergent! I am just borrowing some of the characters from Veronica Roth!**

**Tris has just landed at L.A.X. around 4:00p.m.**

**Enjoy! **

…

I wait by the door at L.A.X. for Christina to come and pick me up. _I am here! I am really here!_ I get a text from Christiana

~Hey! Where are you? ~  
~Out front~

"Tris!" I turn around and see Christina with the biggest grin on her face. "You're here!"

"You face looks like it is going to explode!" I say laughing. She has grown her hair out, and still has the same kind of fashion style since I met her.

"Trissy this is my friend Will, Will this is my best friend Beatrice Prior."

He has celery green eyes, blonde hair that looks like young Justin Bieber hair. He is tall and fit too.

"Hi! So you are the girl who is the best dancer Chris has ever met. "

"Hey! There are plenty of other great dancers! And Chris you should know better than spreading rumors." I scold

"She is to clueless to know." She whispers to Will. "Come on let's take you to your new home." She says as she takes my suit cases and duffle bag, guiding Will and I to the car.

The drive is long but not too bad, I find out that Will is in med school, he points out different building, sightseeing places and the L.A. Dodgers Stadium. I make a face; he sees it and asks, "Are you a Chicago Tigers fan?"

"God no! San Fran Giants all the way!"

"Oh you and Four will get along just fine, but good luck with the rest of the crew." He replies with a smirk. "Why?"

"Because everyone else loves the Dodgers."

When we reach the house I see it is on the breach and is three stories high. "The owner of the house is a sweet old lady, named Mary, she's a dear." informs Christiana.

When we have all my bags and luggage inside will has to go back to work and promises to be back in time for dinner.

The house has tan walls and is huge! Christina tells me there are six bedrooms and five bathrooms. The flooring is done to match the lay or setting of the room. Like the kitchen is cherry-mahogany wood floors, the hallways are tile and the bedrooms are white to bring out the different colors on the bedroom walls. All the bedrooms are huge; they start on the second floor and end on the third. "Why don't you start unpacking and I will get dinner ready," offers Chris. "What will you make?" knowing that she isn't the best cook I always worry that she will mess up the recipe.

"Quesadillas, is that okay?"

"Yeah! Just don't mess up!"

"Watch it Prior I can mess yours up on purpose."

When walk in to my new room I see that there is a box with a bow on it. It reads:

TO: Trissy-poo

FROM: The greatest people alive! :)

When I open it I see that in it are lacy bras and matching underwear. "Thanks Chris this is all I ever wanted." I say sarcastically to myself. I start to unpack and when I finish I notice a bookshelf in the corner. It has all the books, CD's, and records I wanted to bring with me, but couldn't fit it in my suit case. I decide to go and take a shower and change. With the time difference I know it will take a few days to get used to.

When I go down stairs I first ask Chris about the stuff I got shipped here, and she tells me I got here a few days early and thought to go ahead and set it up. I thank her and quickly run upstairs to get the CD by Arcade Fire. I put it into the player and the song The Suburbs starts to play. Christina and I start to talk and catch up. "So you and Will," I ask her.

"Yeah he is a good friend."

"Noooo, you like him, you really like him." I tease.

"I do not! Okay maybe just a little, just don't say anything! Please Tris!" she begs

"Don't worry about it, nothing will be told." I promise. "What time are the girls going to be here?"

"They should be here any sec."

As if on cue Marlean, Lynn, and Shauna walk in. at first they walk right past me, "umm hi." I say out loud. Marlean starts to scream and comes to hug me, along with Lynn and Shauna. Marlean has cut her hair so it goes to her shoulders. Shauna has grown her hair out, it hits her shoulder blades, and Lynn has a pixie cut. "When did you get here?" asks Shauna.

"Around 4, and made it to the house at 5." I answer.

As we get dinner set we talk and catch up. It turns out that Marlean and Shauna have boyfriends, named Zeke and Uriah. As they go to wash up for dinner I go and get Bruno  
Mars Cd Locked out of Heaven. I turn on Young Girls. Christina helps me move that sofa and coffee table and we start our old dance routine. We each have different parts, as the girls come down they start to join. We spin, kick and whip our heads side to side.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" a voice booms. We all stop in a shock, and slowly turn around. There are three men standing in the hallway. The first one has broad shoulders, chocolate eyes, tan skin black curly hair that is a little bushy, and a smirk imprinted on his face. Then man that stands next to him has the same eyes and skin color, but is less muscular and is slightly taller, he looks like he is trying to hide a smile but fails. The last one is taller than the other two, has hair that looks black, more muscular than the other two, and has dark sea blue eyes that just stay on me and he his chuckling.

"Zeke! I told you not to sneak up on me!" scolds Shauna at the broad shouldered guy.

"Hey if I can watch you dance, I would always sneak up on you." He turns to me and takes out his hand, "you must be the incredible Beatrice Prior."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I go by Tris, nice to meet you _Zeke_."

He laughs and shakes his head as he walks to Shauna. His look alike comes next and tells me that he is Marlean's boyfriend and Zeke are brothers. The one with sea blue eyes introduces himself. "Hi, my name is Four, nice to meet you Tris"

**If you can please take a moment to tell me how this chapter was, what I should add, and/or get rid of. Thanks **

~**Neena **


	3. Dinner

**I AM SO SORRY for the late update! I had midterm this week and last week… and studying is always a pain! **

**I will update ASAP… I will try my best I promise!**

**Thank you guys for the reviews! Alright this is my first chapter from Tobias'/Four's POV!**

**The dance academy's name I am using is real, but I do not own it! **

**I'd like to say that I do not own divergent! I am borrowing some of the characters!  
Alright darlings enjoy!**

When Zeke, Uriah, and I walk in to Christina's house we hear "Young Girls" playing, as we walk down the hall, we come across the girls dancing. There is someone else that I don't know; she has golden blonde hair that curls at the end. She is small and petite. The way the girls move they look like they have done this for years, when one move the other knows what to do next. I have been to plenty of my sister's residuals, and this is what it looks like. It is mesmerizing. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" announces Zeke. The girls turn around slowly and freeze. Shauna starts to say something, but I can't hear her, I am too focused on the unknown girl. She has a perfect sloping nose, her eyes look like the colors blue and gray were caught in middle of a fight. Her tank top shows that she has a tattoo of three crows? They fly across her collarbone.

Zeke and Uriah introduce themselves and walk you to her and say, "Hi, my name is Four, nice to meet you Tris." _Oh god, I hope I got her name right. _

"Tris. Nice to meet you... I call you after a number? I mean no offence."

I laugh and smile "Yeah it's kind of a nickname."

As we sit to eat dinner the couples sit together, Tris and I sit across from each other. As we are about to begin the meal Will walks in and apologizes for being late. For dinner we are having Mexican food. "So Tris, what do you do?" I ask her.

"Oh, I'm a Dance instructor; I'm going to start working at Millennium Dance Complex in about a week."

"Cool so you will be working with all the other girls," comments Uriah.

"I work with Tori's husband, at the gym," adds Zeke, "we train boxers and what not."

"Hey Tris, have you been to the golden state before?" asks Will

"umm... Yeah, my dad was in the military, and we moved around a lot. When we were in Cali we stayed by Plumas Lake at the Beale AFB base."

"Hey! How are Mr. and Mrs. Prior?" asks Christina.

"They are fine, still bummed out that Caleb moved to New York."

"Have you gone sightseeing in Cali at all?" asks Marlene.

"No… umm why?"

"Great!" exclaims Uriah, "we were going to head to Tahoe later this week! And you can be the guest of honor!"

"Okay I guess." Tris agrees.

After dinner is over Christina goes to the fridge and brings my favorite cake, dauntless cake. "I got this for Tris' arrival!" Christina states excitedly. She gives Tris a slice of the cake and everyone watches her take the first bite and swallows it. "Well?" I ask.

"That is delicious! Oh my god! What is it called?" she exclaims.

"Dauntless cake." I answer her question.

We all go to the living room and decide to watch Guardians of the Galaxy. Christina and Will sit on the floor, Zeke and Shauna sit on the loveseat, and Marlean and Uriah lay down on the floor. Tris and I take the sofa. As the movie plays out, Tris starts to fall asleep. Her head rests on my shoulder and our knees touch. When the movie is about to end, Christina gets up to stretch and sees that her friend is asleep on my shoulder. "Great!" she huffs, "I'd hate to wake her up."

"Don't worry about it, just tell me where her room is and I'll just carry her up." I tell her.

She nods and starts to go up the stairs. I turn towards Tris and carry her bridal style, and follow Christina. As I am walking up the stairs Tris' arm around my neck tighten and move closer to me. Christina has her bed ready for her and comments that she is going to change. I gently put Tris into her bed and tuck her in. As I lay her down, she comments in her sleep, "You smell nice," and rolls onto her side. I chuckle quietly at her comment and whisper goodnight to her.

As I walk into my house my little sister runs up to me, "Did you meet her? Did you see the new dance instructor?"

"Isabel, aren't you supposed to be in bed? And yes I met you new dance instructor, she said she will be starting in a week."

My sister started to do her happy dance and I asked again, "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Yes Mr. I AM A Policeman! But mom is talking to someone…" Izzy cuts off on her sentence. "Who?" as if on cue my mother walks in with my dad following behind her.

"What is going on?" I ask my mom. "Why is he here?"

"Tobias I understand that I understand that we are not in the best terms about your job, but can you have the decency to call me _dad_" my father says.

"I really don't care! You hurt me when I was a kid and same thing goes with mom! That was kind of the reason why I took mom and Isabel!"

"I only came here because I wanted to tell you that, an old friend's daughter moved to L.A. and asked if you could just look out for her, alright. I am going to leave, and son I would like to make peace with you. So when you are ready please call me."

"Wait. What's the daughter's name?" I ask.

"Beatrice Prior." he answers and leaves.

**Sorry again for the late update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know if it was any good. I feel like it was really bad. Thank you!**


	4. The Letter

**Alright, I will go straight to the point… here is chapter 4!**

**I do not OWN Divergent! **

**Tris P.O.V**

I have my interview with Tori today, even though I am promised the job. As Tori is showing me around, telling me here what is where, we run in to Christina and she asks me once I am done, if I could start in the dinner for tonight. I happily agree. Tonight everyone is coming over to spend the night, so all of us can car-pool and take off at the same time. _Seven hour drive… oh joy!_ I think to myself. I borrowed Christina's car to get to the interview, I head to the grocery store to pick up some of the things I need for dinner. I decided to make Fettuccine Alfred. As I go through the aisle that has the different pasta sauces, I see a little girl struggling to get something of the second to top shelf. "Hey sweetie, let me help you." I offer. "Thank you… I need the pasta shells." She tells me. When I turn to give it to her and I walk right into a chest, it takes me a few seconds to process what happened. I look at the chest confused; the person is wearing black, and is well built. once I realized that I am still in the stranger's chest I backup and start to say, "I am so sorry!" when I look up to meet the man's face I realize it is Four. He starts laughing like it is the funnies thing he has ever seen. His laugh is deep and it sounds like it came out from somewhere deep inside of him. "You should have seen the look on your face." in his fits of laughter. "Priceless…"

"Ha ha! I am sorry that helping a little girl could cause so much trouble." shaking my head.

"Hey I saw you and I couldn't resist," he explains "Where is the little girl anyways?"

"She was right here… maybe she left." realizing that she was no longer around. I turn to face Four and see that he is in an officer's' uniform. "Hey I didn't know you were a cop." I comment as I start to push the cart down the aisle. "Huh? Oh yeah, I guess I never got to tell you."

"Four!" someone's voice rings.

He turns around and scowls, at the little girl that I was helping, "I thought I told you to not to wander off."

"I didn't! I went to get the pasta shells like you told me to!" she responds.

"And where are they?"

I reach into the cart and pull out the pasta shells. "Here they are!" I try to ease the argument that was growing. Four turns to me, "You were helping my sister?"

"Umm… I guess?" I question.

"Right I never told you about Izzy, huh, anyway Tris I would like you to meet Isabel, Isabel this is Tris."

"Oh My God!" Isabel screams. "You are Beatrice Elizabeth Prior, oh god was that you're who father called my dad asking to ask my brother to look after you!"

"Isabel! Can't you keep your mouth quiet!" Four scowled at her.

'Wait! What! My dad called your dad to ask you to look after ME!" I nearly scream, "I don't even know YOU! HELL I don't even your real name let alone you last name! Who the hell are you?!" Four looks like he is shocked and Isabel looks worried

"He is Tobias James Eaton and I am Isabel Grace Eaton." Isabel informs me calmly.

I feel light headed. I leave the grocery cart where it is and leave franticly. _No! NO! This can't be happening! He… he is Marcus' son and… and what! He was a son of an ex-military soldier. He was my first kiss, and my first boyfriend that is it. Nothing else happened! Why am I panicking? Because of his betrayal. _I must have been lost in my thoughts, because I realize that I am inside Christina's car._ I guess I can make homemade pizza. _I think to myself, wanting to get away from here.

When I get home the first thing I do is call my dad, as it rings, I start to bring out the ingredients for the pizza. "Hello?" the voice of my father asks on the other end or the line.

"Hey Dad." I hear the rage in my voice.

"Beatrice? Is everything okay?" he asks worriedly.

"No you asked Marcus Eaton's son to look after me! Don't you trust me! How could you dad?" I ask as I head upstairs. I start to go through my cd albums and decide to take out my mix that I created. "Honey I did it because I was worried, okay. Is that why you left so fast?"

"Is what the reason? Dad what are you talking about?" my anger gone and confusion setting in.

"We received a threatening note from Peter. That is why I asked Marcus' son to look after you. Okay, I am sorry, I know I should have told you and I know you know how to defend yourself. But this is my job baby, to take care of you."

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, just promise me you will take care of yourself and you will stay safe."

"I promise."

I just started to knead the dough when the girl's walk in and the boys trailing behind them. "Mmmmm… are we having Tris' homemade fabulous pizza?" asks Shauna.

"Yes, my fair maiden. Now can you please ask the guest what toppings they would like on their pizzas?" I reply.

"Why of course!"

"Wait we get our own pizzas? Man I am starting to like you more and more." Uriah interjects.

I laugh and shake my head. With Empire by Shakira, I start to get lost in the music. I am swaying my hips as I am chopping the topping the group wanted. "Hey, guys do you know who the new dance instructor is?" asks Isabel. She is over for dinner and apparently didn't expect me to be here, and as she had walked in greet everyone she avoided me and still won't look at me. "Yeah, we know your new instructor." Christina smirks, but won't tell her any more than that. "Who is it?" she asks again. Tobias looks over at what is going on, the boys have been engrossed in talking about the World Series. "Hey Four! Did you know that Tris like the Giants to?" Will had told _Four _when they first turn on the game.

"She is an old friend of mine." hints Lynn.

"Yeah we practically grew up together." informs Marlean.

"She is a very talented dancer too." Shauna chimes in.

Finally Isabel looks at me and asks, "Aren't you going to add something about my _mystery _dance instructor?"

I am aware that Tobias is behind me and listening to the whole conversation.

"No. Christina can we please drop the subject? Why do you guys keep saying that I am such a good dancer? I mean you are bound to exaggerate something." Is the only way that I respond with a teasing smile forming on my lips.

"Wait you know the dance instructor?" asks Isabel, clearly not picking up on the fact that i just admitted that I am the dance instructor.

"Holy crap! You are my instructor! Yes!" she exclaims.

I laugh and announce that the pizza is ready. Just as we all are going to eat the doorbell rings, and I offer to answer it. When I get the door, no one is there. On the mat there is a letter addressed to me. I open it and it reads:

_Dear Tris,_

_You will never be able to hide from me. You see you and I meant to be. I will get you and we will be happy. You don't know how sad you are, but I see it in your eyes. _

_With all my love._

When I finish reading the letter there are pictures of me in the envelope and they show where I have been throughout my first days in L.A. I must have been out for a long time because Tobias comes and takes the letter from me and asks me if I know who sent this. I know who exactly the letter was sent by.

Peter. 

**Aright darlings, can you please tell me what you think, all the reviews motivate me to continue. If you are confused on what happened in the grocery store I will have the info in my bio. Thanks for reading! **

**~Neena **


	5. Shock

**Hi guys! Alright I am thankful for the reviews but didn't get as many as I thought. Oh well… anyway, here is chapter 5.**

**I want to tell you guys who aren't following me, that I will be changing the rating to the story to M. That will move my story to another section of the website. **

**I do not own divergent. I am borrowing some characters.**

**Tobias/Four's P.O.V**

Tris has been at the door for a while and I offer to go and bring her back. When I get there she is frozen and pale, as I get closer I see that she is reading a letter. I look over her shoulder and see that there is no name or identification from you sent it. I take the letter away from her and then see that there at pictures of her in her hand taken by the stranger. I ask her if she knows who sent this to her, but I don't think she heard me. She is only looking out into space. I have to drag her from the door and into the living room. "Tris, do you know how sent you this?" I ask her again. She only responds with a nod of her head. "Who?" I ask.

"Peter." She whispers. It takes me a second to process the information, by the time I remember him from our family vacation, the whole crew is in the living room. "What is going on?" Questions Christina. I trunk to Zeke, "Do you remember Peter?" I ask, "Have you seen him around?"

"No man, if I did would I have told you a long time ago."

I look over to Tris she is still pale and has now started to shake. "It happened hours after I called my dad. I didn't even think that he could be here already... I ... I don't know what... what to do." Tris whispers. I look at her and feel like I have been hit in the gut. I have never seen her look this weak. I look at Christina and tell her to call 911, and to make sure to tell them my name and tell them it isn't an emergency. Then I look at Shauna and ask to draw Tris a bath to help her from hyperventilating. As the girls start to do as I say, I look at Zeke, "I think it is time to tell them."

"Are you crazy? This no serious problem!" He protests.

"Last time I checked, when Peter was stalking someone in the end he killed her!" I argue.

"That...Wait, what I thought that Tris was his first girl to stalk?"

"Yeah, she was and the she moved away and he couldn't follow her, because his father died and he couldn't leave his mother."

"He was adopted right?" asks Uri.

Zeke and I nod. The girls walk in and a stronger looking Tris walks in. Tris is looking a little better. "He left a letter at my parents' house the day I first got here." she confesses.

The doorbell rings right after. Lauren my partner walks in. "I got a call, for a stalker?"

"Hey! Um yeah, come on in." I answer.

Lauren asks Tris a series of questions and Tris is trying to stay as calm as possible. She tells Lauren the first time she met Peter, and how this isn't the first time she has suspected him. When Lauren is about to leave she tells Tris not to go anywhere alone and bids goodnight. "So are we canceling the trip for tomorrow?" questions Uriah.

"Uriah!" Scowls Marlean.

"No, we will be going" interjects Tris.

Everyone looks at her shocked. "Tris, I don't…" but she cuts me off by raising her hand and shaking her head. "I wouldn't be alone, and plus I can't be the reason for your guys weekend to go to waste. I appreciate your concern, but I am very capable of taking care of myself… Now let's finish dinner, what do you think Izzy?"

I completely forgot that she was there, she looks shocked. "Huh? Oh um yeah." she answers. Once dinner is over, everyone goes to the living room to watch T.V. Tris pulls me aside, and we both start talking at the same time. I pause and teller to go first. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way at the grocery store, Tobias. I was being immature."

I am taken back and simply taken back. "That is a first coming from you." I say with a small smile.

"Hey don't make me regret say sorry. And thank you, I probably would have still would have been standing at the door if it wasn't for you."

"Hey don't worry about it. You can always pay me back."

When we walk in to the living room he says that he is bored and wants to have a _pick-up-line competition. _"Girls vs. Boys" announces Tris.

"Okay! I'll start!" announces Chris. "_Do you sleep on your stomach? No. Can I?_"

"My turn!" screams Uri "_There's a party in my pants and you're invited_."

"Okay… _Your name must be Lucky Charms because you're magically delicious!_" Says Zeke while he wiggles his eyebrows at Shauna.

Eww… come on Zeke! _I_ can do better." My little sister challenges, "Excuse _me. I'm from the FBI, the Fine Body Investigators, and I'm going to have to ask you to assume the position"_

I laugh and shake my head at Zeke who is making a disgusted face. "Okay my turn," we all turn to Tris. "_Are your pants for sale?"_ Looking right at Marlean "_Cause at my place they're 100% off." _Everyone laughs and Lynn goes on about how the _Stiff _had a good one. "Alright, _what has 148 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk? MY ZIPPER!_" I say during my turn. The game goes on for a while and then Tris calls it a night and goes upstairs.

**Tris P.O.V.**

_I am blindfolded and have a gag in my mouth. I hear voices telling me to stay quiet. Someone undoes my fold and a white light blinds me. After a few seconds pass a knife is held to my throat and then I see him. Peter. Right behind him is my family, all bloody and burnt. He gives me a smile and tells me that there is nothing in the world that would keep us away from each other…_

I wake up screaming, after I have calmed down, I look out the window. I have woken up before dawn. I debate if I should go back to sleep or start packing. In the end packing wins, because I don't want another nightmare. When I finish I go downstairs and am greeted by Tobias. "Morning."

"Hey how'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good thanks for asking."

"Look I never got to apologize about anything I did."

"Tobias…"

"No I am serious. I shouldn't have told anyone about your issues with you and your family. That was wrong and I am sorry about telling others that you were hit by an ex-boyfriend. I broke your trust and for that I am incredibly sorry."

I smile at him. "Let's put this behind us."

"Agreed." He smiles back.

We start to talk and catch up, and after that we go and get ready for our journey. Everyone brings down their suitcases, and dufflebags.

We all decide to take Uriah's and Marlene's SUV s. Once we all get into the cars, I am with, Shauna, Uriah, Zeke, and Tobias. Uriah turns on the radio and all the songs that are playing are none that I like and I decide to listen to my iPod. After three hours or so Uriah asks if someone else can driver, I volunteer and drive for the next four hours. We stop for restroom, gas and food breaks, but none of us want to to lose the other car so we are always stopping together.

when we get to Tahoe Zeke and Uriah's mom is waiting outside. And we are greeted and shown to our rooms.

**I would like to remind you again for those who are reading my story but aren't following me, need to start because when I post chapter 6 this story will be rated M and will be moved from the normal stories to a different area. **

**Thank you! Please review! I need help with coming up with a situation why peter is stalking Tris. **

**~Neena **


	6. The Message

**I would like to remind you guys to follow me if you have not done so… because tomorrow I will be rating this story M. You would not be able to find my story in the general search. **

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They are always encouraging.**

**I am sorry for the long wait... My basketball season started and I may only be able to post once or twice and month. But that means that the chapters will be longer than they were in the beginning.**

**Just a reminder I do not own Divergent.**

**Tris P.O.V. **

_He slowly slits my mom's throat then my father's , my brother's, his wife's, and then my niece. He slowly comes up to me, "I will do anything to keep us together. No one will get in our way." he declares. Then he brings his knife down to… Tobias' chest. _

I wake up screaming and thrashing. There is an urgent knock on my door, and I freeze. It creaks as it is slowly opened. A head pops out from between the gap. _Tobias._ His hair is troasled and his eyes are alert. "Is everything okay?" as he completely walks into the room. I gape at him. He is shirtless, he shows off his six pack, biceps, and whatever other muscles he has. Thank god it is dark in my room, because he would have seen my ogling at him. "Tris?" he asks again.

"Umm… Yeah everything is fine." my voice cracks, I try to clear my throat, but end up crying. "Hey." his voice softens up. He envelopes me in a hug. "Its okay. You want to talk about it?" I nod my head and start to tell him about the nightmare, but left out the piece of him being in it. Tobias rocks me on my bed slowly. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be, everyone has nightmares."

I keep my arms around his waist, and he does nothing to move away. So I don't say anything. "Will you be able to catch him?" I ask quietly.

"I would burn the world to find him, Beatrice." I smile, I love the way my name rolls off his tongue. My eyes start to get heavy and I feel Tobias lift me slightly to put me in bed comfortably. He kisses me where my hairline and forehead meet. "Goodnight." he whispers. Just before he can leave I catch his hand."Stay with me?" I hate how I sound like a child. He looks at me for a moment and nods "I'll take the floor." I give him a pillow and and one of my extra blankets to lay on the floor. He only leaves the room to get his phone and his quilt. I lay on my back until I am sure he is asleep. I turn onto my side and look at him. He is using his arm as a pillow, and is laying on his stomach. I watch his back contract and relax has he breathes. I slowly fall asleep.

**xxxx**

I wake up to a phone going off. I get out of bed, but end up tripping over something and a pair of hand land on my hips. "Its my phone." lips brushing against my ear. I shiver "Tobias." I whisper. I turn to look at him, his hands stay on my hips. My hands are on his forearms, trying to steady myself. One of his hands leave my hip and move to hold my jaw, while the other one moves to the small of my back. He lifts my head up and slowly he starts to bring his head down to mine. Unfortunately we are interrupted by a knock. I jump out of my own skin. Marlean walks in and her eyes widen and her mouth shapes an 'o' from shock. As she manages to regains her composure she announces that breakfast is ready and the group is waiting downstairs to make plans for today. I nod and tell her that I will be down in ten minutes. Tobias says the same and Mar leave the room. There is tension between Tobias and I now. _Great!_ _Just great! Tris what are you thinking! You almost kissed you ex… amazing, well done! _I am brought out of my thoughts by Tobias "Hey Tris?" he asks nervously.

"Yeah?" I answer just as nervous.

"Umm… I was just wondering if you could call me Four around the guys and girls… they don't really know my real name."

"Oh! Yeah… no problem." He nods his head and leaves my room.

After I take a shower and get ready I go downstairs and Mrs. Pedraz has chocolate pancakes, bacon, orange juice, toast, and muffins. Tobias comes down and take the seat across from me. Marlene gives me a weird look and I scowl at her. "Thank you for letting us stay and for the amazing breakfast." I say to Mr. and Mrs. Pedraz. They look at me and smile. "Honey my sons friend are like my own kids, so that makes you my daughter." Mrs. Pedraz responds to me. Mr. Pedraz looks at me with respect and understanding. "My dear you and your friend are always welcome at our house." I thank them and start to eat. My phone dings, telling me that I received a text message. "Sorry, I think its my mom."

What I see shocks more than anything.

_**Tris love, are these people bugging you? Tell me and I can help you.**_

_**Peter **_

I have to grip the table for an anchor. I start to take deep breaths. "Need to take a walk." I get up and walk right out the door. Since I am dressed in yoga pants and a sweatshirt I walk first then when I can't see the house I take off in a run. I hear footsteps behind me and I don't slow down. I keep running until arms engulf me. I start to hit them and then make contact with a jaw. "Tris it's me!" His lips are brushing against my ear again. I stop fighting and go slump. Tobias turns me around and holds me. I nod and pull away from him. "You didn't have to chase me you know that... I can take care of myself." I tell him. He make a face was it disappointment? Then he smiles, "I just figured that out. I mean that was a good hit, even if your back was pressed against my chest. How did you learn to fight like that?" He questions. I smirk and tell him that I was born and bred in the military. "What happened? Don't say it was nothing cause we both know that's not true." I tell him about the text, and what he said, and how he left his name at the end. Tobias starts to pace the sidewalk, then he abruptly stops and starts to look around. "Lets go, he can be around here somewhere." I nod and let him guide me back to the house.

When we get back Tobias pulls Zeke to a side to talk to him, and the girls start to question me. "I am okay guys really." I tell them trying to calm them down.

"Tris can I talk to you?" asks Zeke.

"Umm...Sure."

We go into the hall and he asks "do you have any idea how he could have gotten your phone number?" I shake my head. "I am a undercover detective for the L.A.P.D.A. and well let's just say what is happening with you is pretty serious and dangerous."

I nod my head "Am I the only one that knows? That you are a undercover detective I mean." He smiles and tells me that he is about to tell everyone right now. "I hope Shauna loves me enough not to hate me." I smile and he leads the way to the living room. Once Zeke has told everyone the news, everyone is trying to take it all in. "Tris I want everyone to know what is happening, and I do not want you to go anywhere alone." I nod and start to talk.

"Do you want to stay, or should we go back?" Asks Chris. "No I can't do that to you guys, you guys didn't even know about it. I think we should stay for the rest of our time off until we have to leave, that way we can also possibly see or catch Peter." I look around the room and everyone looks at me gravely. I look back confidently. "Okay fine, but you can't be alone at anytime outdoors." Tobias tells me with a hint of protectiveness. I nod. "You are a freaking undercover detective!" Shauna yells. I laugh and Tobias pulls me to aside "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nod "Yes." I answer confidently. "Tobias… If you wouldn't mind by umm… can we keep this relationship professional please? I don't want anything awkward to happen between us. I hope you understand. I mean I care for you and don't want anything to happen and..." I start to rambling on and he stops me.

"Hey I understand, alright. Don't worry about it Tris." And he leave the hallway.


	7. The Accident

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They always mean a lot. As I told you guys before my basketball season has started so I will have to post once a month :( sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter; it takes place a week later after the trip to Tahoe… Everyone is back in L.A. **

**Tobias P.O.V.**

"We have a 480 on 1485 Main Street" the police scanner informs me. "In route, over" I turn my sirens on and start for the accident. I look over at my ride along, Jeremy "That's a hit and run" the poor kid looks a little scared. When we get on to the sight I see it is a lot worse than anticipated. "I going to need some paramedics, and back up… it looks pretty bad."

"Roger that… what is the scene?"

"The driver side of the vehicle has been taken a pretty good hit, and the passengers are still in the car. It looks like it was hit by a large truck. Over."

"Okay, back up and help should be there in moments. Over."

I have Jeremy help me move people off the street and onto the side walk. I go back to the car to take a look to see if anyone is conscious, and of all odds it's the three year old baby. The paramedics and the backup police force look like they were racing, and they tied. The backup police force put up the caution tape up. The paramedics open up the passenger side doors, and first take out the wife and the baby. Then they climb in and carry out a girl who looks about five years old. The baby starts laughing when the paramedic tries to look for any injures. I can't help but smile. "Is this what it feels like when there is action going on?" Jeremy asks me. I smile at him and tell him it is all about the call you happen to answer. He nods understandingly. The paramedics come to me and tell me that the family is okay and will survive, but they will have to stay at the hospital for a few days. The investigators come and start to take notes and a tow truck is called to move the car, and the rest is left, and caution tape is put up. By the time everything is done my shift is over. I drive back to my house and take a shower. Once I am cleaned up, I go to the kitchen and make myself a turkey sandwich. The doorbell rings, and I put my task a side and go answer it. Isabel is in the doorway holding her dance bag, and sighs in relief, throws me her bag, and goes to the car that is standing outside. It looks like she is arguing with someone, and in the end she wins. I decide to put her bag in the coat closet, and go back to the door and see her drag Tris to the house. I can't look away from her. Then I remember the Tahoe trip and the comment she made to me "_Is it okay if we keep this friendship professional?" _I look at her up and down, she is wearing spandex, and a loose tank top, the shows some of her sports bra, and her Nike tennis shoes. I look back at her face and see her laughing at my very enthusiastic ten year old sister. "She is staying for dinner." Isabel tells me as her runs past me with Tris. I look at her and see that she is shaking her head. "You guys are nothing alike, I mean she can hate one second or love me the next. You on the other hand can never let anyone in until they have won your trust." I look at her and it is my turn to shake my head and laugh. "I am having a turkey sandwich for dinner would you like some?" I ask. She has a small smile on her lips. "No, you must have macaroni and cheese, you always do." she turns and walks into my kitchen and brings out three boxes of the child's food and goes to the fridge and takes out hot sauce and cheese. She begins to cook and I feel useless just standing there so I decide to set the table up. Isabel comes in showed and changed in her pj's. She sits down for dinner and starts to eat. Once we are done I help Tris clean the table as Iz turns on the T.V. I carefully ask Tris if everything has been okay, and she slowly turns pale. "I got an letter again today and it had a threat in Tobias. I don't know what I did for this to happen to me, but I don't like it." She starts to shake and I can't help myself but I hug her and try to calm her down. "Hey it's okay... Nothing will happen to you as long as I am around. I promise you that Tris." She looks up at me and I see something different, she has hope in her eyes. Then slowly she comes up and kisses my cheek. I feel a little shock going through my body and I smile. I look down at her in shock and I can't help myself before I quote her on the words she said to me, "I thought you wanted to keep our relationship _professional..._ Ms. Prior."

"Don't listen to me... I can be stupid at some moments. And I thing is that was one of those moments." She whisper to me.

"Hey! Do you guys want to watch Family Feud?" Isabel calls from the living room. I look at Tris and laugh. We both go to the living room and watch Family Feud for awhile. At 10 I send Isabel to bed, leaving Tris and I alone. She comes to the sofa that I am sitting at and takes my hand. "Thank you. I mean that, what you said in the kitchen. And Tobias I am sorry for saying that, I mean about the _professional _thing. I never meant to to say that. I, honestly I can't just do that, especially with you, you mean a lot to me and I didn't want to put you in any danger, but I guess that is part if your job. Mr. Police Officer." How could she think that _I _would be the one who would be I danger.

"Tris, I am a cop, I chose that because I don't like it when people are in danger."

"I know, but you know why I don't like having people involved. I mean I told you why happened to Caleb when he was trying to protect me."

I nod my head understandingly. "Hey he wouldn't have done that unless he cared for you. And I am pretty sure there are a lot of people that do care. So stop thinking that it is all you fault. Okay?" She gives me a small smile and kisses my cheek. I keep a straight face as she gets up to leave. "Thank you again Tobias." And she leaves.

**Three weeks later**

I wake up to my phone ring. I look at the time and see its three in the morning. "Hello?" I answer goggily. "Four! You need to come over! Oh God I can't believe what just happened. Tris is a mess! You need to hurry!" Christina yells at me. "Why! What happened? Is Tris okay? What is going on!" I question as I get dressed. "Come and see for yourself! Just hurry!" and Christina hangs the phone up. I get to their house as quickly as I can. When I walk into the house it is like a crime scene. There were some of my friends from the police force looking around the house and there is a medical team looking at the girls for any injuries. "Hey! What's going on?" I ask Christina. She look relieved to see me. "She's upstairs." I take off up the stairs and knock on her door. "Come in…"

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"He broke in to the house and Lynn is paying for it. She got hurt, because she was in a room at the wrong time… She got hurt, because I am being stalked and he is getting more and more angry."

"Hey! Look you can't blame yourself, alright. Things happen and even when you wish they wouldn't. Look I am sure that she understands, look I think you should change you location. But in a way where Peter won't find out."

"I guess so…"

"I was taking a look around and my gut feeling is that he has not done this kind of thing before, I mean breaking into a house." Tris jumps up and startling me. "You need to see this!" She leads the way to one of the hallways of the house. On the wall written in spray paint says _SHE IS MINE! _I look at it and I start to worry, "Tris I really think you should stay somewhere else for a little while. I mean you can stay at my house or at my mom's I don't care. but I don't like what is going on."

"This is nothing… he left pictures of different parts of the body…" My whole body freezes. "Nothing inappropriate, but just different parts." I nod my head understandingly.

"Did you show it the police, so they could us it as evidence?"

"I gave them to Zeke, I guess he is taking over the case." I feel a little relief come over my body. I nod my head. Lynn comes and finds Tris "Hey! Can I talk to you?" she asks. I leave to give them some privacy.

I go and look for Zeke and I see him talking to some officers about the evidence. I wait of to a side and let him finish. He comes over to me "Were you able to talk to Tris?"

"Yeah, I am trying to convince her to stay somewhere else for a little bit, so that way she can have a little space, but it would have to be done in a secret way."

"I know what you mean. I mean this time it was just someone getting knocked out, but you don't know what can happen next."

"I know what you mean."

"Shauna was telling me that Tris has been having nightmares. I know that the two of you are close, did she ever tell you about them?"

"This is news to me, I mean I never knew it was that bad for her." Then I remember that when the group was in Tahoe and how she woke up screaming one night. I decide to keep that to myself and talk to Tris about it later. When I go back in to the house all the girls have a duffel bags, they plan on staying at a motel. "Guys I really don't think that is a good idea, I mean after all that happened." I protest.

"I am with Four on this one, why don't you guys go to our houses." Uriah tries to persuade the girls, while pointing at each girl and their boyfriend. Zeke laughs and agrees with him. "I'll stay with Four, you girls go and have _fun._" Tris interjects. I nod my head and tell her that she is more than welcomed ti stay with me.

When we get to my house I show Tris to the guest room and tell her if she needed anything to let me know. I change in to some shorts and a plain T-shirt. I go to the kitchen to get a glass of water, I look at the time. _5:30 I might as well stay up, I am working at 6:30 anyway. _As I am about to turn off the lights Tris walks in. "Can I talk to you?" she whispers.

"Yeah of course!"

"Tobias I want to thank you for tonight. Look didn't tell you this before but my parents called me the night I came to drop of Iz and I guess there was a warning to it and I just… I keep thinking about it and it starts to make more sense. I am guessing that I had met him before. And that is how the obsession could have started."

"That make more sense... I mean that Zeke and I were thinking this the first time you got the letter. We plan on looking into the different places you worked and get a list of employees that were working there with you. We have a name so it should help us find him." She smiles at me and walks towards me.

"Thank you Tobias" she puts her hand on my chest and then kisses me. Gently at first then with more pressure. My hands go to her face to frame it and I kiss her back. _Finally. _

**Sorry guys for not updating I have been busy. Please review and comment they are always helpful! **

**~Neena**


	8. Run!

**Hey guys! I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked, I still feel like the last chapter wasn't the best. Anyway, here is my next chapter! I hope you guys like it.**

**Tris P.O.V.**

It has been a week since my kiss with Tobias, and since then there have been many more. _Stop! Tris you are going to have a class in less than 10 minutes. _There is a knock at the door. I turn and see that Tori is standing in the doorway. "Hey! I just wanted to come and see how you are doing"

" I am doing better, still feel guilty about what happened to Lynn, but I am okay." she nods her head understandingly.

"You got something from the mail today." and she hands me the the envelope. Once she leaves I open the envelope.

_Dearest Tris, _

_Have you not learnt your lesson? You are mine, only mine and there is nothing you can do about it! You think I hurt your friend that night on accident? Or that I don't know your friends and who you care about? What about that little girl you care about so much? Or that cop who cares for you a little too much? Huh! I know everything about you! And I always know where you are and what you are doing. You are never out of my eyesight. I can always see you. Weather you like or not! YOU ARE MINE! That cop of yours will not be able to stop me. You will be surprised how much I know about you. YOU are my life and that will only change when I die, but when I die you die with me! _

_Love,_

_Peter_

I stand there frozen. Fear slowly taking over my body. If I wanted to move I can't. I feel arms coming around my shoulders and I scream, bringing my elbow up and meeting the person's face. I hear a familiar grunt and I turn around and see Tobias. "I am so sorry, I didn't… I didn't know you were there! I… god."

"It okay. What's wrong?" he asks. I hate how he can read me so well. "I just got another letter. This one is… well you read it." I hand him the letter and he clearly does not like what is written on it. "When did you get this?" When he asks me, I finally get a complete profile look at him. He clearly just got off his shift and came to see me. I love the way his uniform looks on him. I smile a little, then I look at his face and realize how stupid I must look because I am smiling at him when he asked me a serious question. "Tris?"

"Huh, oh sorry." I say blushing. "I got it a little while ago, from Tori." He nods his head and starts to pace, making me anxious. "Tobias, stop!" I tell him grabbing his shoulders. "You are scaring me. Talk to me." He sighs, "If he knows all the people you are with and care about that, well that can be used against you, and I personally don't like what he has written." I feel the fear that was there earlier coming back again and then slowly taking over my whole body. I look at Tobias and he must realize what is happening to me. "Tris that won't happen. You have told the police force and you have an investigation going things are in your favor. " I nod my head and look at him. "You want to know something, I don't know if you will think that it is a good thing, but I honestly like the fact that he had said that we are a thing so that way we are." he tells me with a smirk. I smack his arm and laugh lightly. He smiles at me and I see adoration in his eyes. "When do you get out of here?"

"I have my last class coming in a few minutes." He nods his head.

"I actually came here to drop off Iz. I am going to run the letter by Zeke and then I will take my two girls out to dinner. Okay?"

I smile and agree. As I am walking him out he asks me a question. "Do you agree with that?"

"With what?" I answer confused.

" The I am _your _cop. And I care too much for you?"

I look at him in shock. How can he think that? "No.'' I answer confidently. Then I can't help but think that _we _haven't really put a name on our relationship. As I am about to ask him, he beats to me to it. "Are we something Tris?" I look at him and blush. "I... Yes. I was actually going to ask you that." His smile melts my heart. "Okay then. I will pick you guys up for dinner." He kisses me lightly and then leaves.

When my class shows up we do something a little different than normal. I divide the fifteen girls into teams of three. I tell them that I will give them each a CD with songs on it they have ten minutes to listen to the CD and pick a song. Then they have ten minutes to create a dance routine and then they will each dance in front of the class. I randomly hand them the CDs and then set the timer. Because I am teaching the last class of the day. I walk around the halls to make sure ten girls are doing their assignment. If anyone were to walk in all they would hear is different kinds of music playing. "The ten minutes for picking your song is over!" I yell through the hall so all the girls can hear me. "Start coming up with your routine!" Once the time is up I tell the girls to come back to the room where I teach. One group at a time "perform". The girls look like they are having fun and are enjoying themselves. By the time they finish with their routines, there is still twenty minutes of dance left so I decide to introduce the new dance that we will being working on for the next few weeks. Once we are finished up, I wait until all the parent have picked up their girls. I look at Iz "Looks like its just you and me." She smiles.

"Yup!"

"I am going to take a shower and then we will go out to dinner with your big bro." She nods her head and then asks if there is anything that she can do. I smile at her and tell her that she can just hang out with me while I am in the shower so that way I know that she is safe. She comes with me as I grab my duffle bag. I look at Isabel and ask "You ready?"

"Yeah!"

When we get to the staff showers I make her sit on the sink counter as I get into the shower. I ask her here she would like for dinner, and she starts to ramble on about different places she thinks we could go. I get out of the shower and start getting dressed. I smile when Isabel starts to talk about how excited she is to learn tap-dance. "Will we be performing tap at the banquet?"

"We plan on having all ages performing at this years banquet and having you guys perform what you have learned so far." I answer as I come out of the stall.

"Do you mean everything that we were taught?" I smile and nod. Her face splits in two with the biggest smile I have ever seen from her. She tell me that she has to use the bathroom. I tell her to use one of the one that are in here. I turn to the mirror and then I hear the sound of glass breaking. I turn around and I hear the door creaking. "Iz?"

Yeah hang on...I am almost done."

"Honey I need you to hurry!"

"Tris. Hang. On… Okay, I am out what was that about?"

"I think that there is someone here. And I have a feeling that it isn't your brother." When I look at her I really wish that I hadn't said anything. "Look it is okay, alright, just follow me."

We start to walk into the hall and just like I heard the front door's window was broken and someone broke the lock. I give Iz my phone and tell her to hold on to it. We quietly run walk to the front door, but someone is in my classroom. The closest to the door. I pause and hold Isabel. She's shaking! I look down at her and see that she is texting her brother. I look up and see that the man is standing out in the hall. He is wearing a mask that only shows his eyes, nose and lips. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The girl I love and the cop's sister. How amusing." He says with a wicked smile. I see something change in his eyes. "Run Iz!" and I turn around taking her hand I sprint down the hall. Hoping that I can get to one of the rooms with a lock in it. I can hear his footsteps. Peter's footsteps. _He is here! _Iz lets go of my hand and runs faster. He grabs one of my arm, I elbow him with my free one. I manage to hurt him, but it just makes him tighten his hold on me. I look up and see that she stopped. "Run Iz! Run!" Those were the only words that left my mouth before he put a gag in my mouth and covered my eye.

A bright light blinds me and I blink so I can see again. "You know I waited a long time for you to see me again?" "P-peter?" and then everything comes back so fast I get dizzy. He smiles comes towards me. I try to move but I am tied up. I look up at him he sees me struggle. "Now, now… all you have to do is ask."

"Can you please untie me?"

"Of course" he brings a knife and cuts the zee tags off. "See that is all you had to do."

"Did you do something to the little girl?" I ask scared that something happened to Isabel. Peter's expression darkens "No I didn't do anything. She ran away, because you told her to run away." _she's okay! Now all I have to worry about is not triggering Peter and wait until Tobias finds us. _

**Please review and tell me what you think. I think that I have about 2 to 3 chapters to post and the story will be finished. I have a few more ideas for some more fan-fics**

**~Neena**


	9. Are you okay?

**Here is my next chapter! I do not own divergent! That is all V. Roth. An author's note follows. **

**TOBIAS P.O.V.**

I get a text from Tris's phone and it just stops me from being able to do anything else, Zeke notices and asks me what's going on. I tell him and then get in the phone with the chief.

The S.W.A.T. team and I are standing outside the dance studio. We are all covered and Zeke and I go in with them. We divide and check the building. The floors come out clean, until I we are told that someone was found in the janitor closet. My team and I head for the third floor. Once we reach the team I see that it's my baby sister. She looks up and sees my she comes running. Her eyes are swollen from crying, and her nose is running, and you see the attempted to wipe it but didn't succeed. She jumps into my arms and starts to sob uncontrollably. Everyone looks at me and someone shakes their head telling me that Tris isn't here. Grimly I nod my head understandingly. I am order by the chief to take Iz outside with another person on the SWAT team. I look up and get a signal from chief telling me to go outside with Iz. He has another S.W.A.T. member go with me. When we get out of the studio I go straight to the paramedics and have her checked up. As they take a look at my baby sister, I get news that she was the only person in the building. Tris where are you? I hear the paramedics asking if she was injured at all, and she informs them that she was not. When the procedure was over I started to walk with Iz to my car. Just then the chief comes up to me and asks me if he could talk to me. I tell Izzy to wait inside the car, and walk over to chief. "Yes, sir?" I ask as I come up to him. "There is no trace of Miss Prior. We need to come up with a way to track her down, we know that she gave her phone to your sister…" his thought remains incomplete.

"She has to be found! Can't you let out a warning of some kind?!" the chief and I turn around to see that Iz is standing outside the door. There is a look of hopefulness in her eyes when she informs us this. The chief smiles at her and tells her that he will do just that. She comes running to me, "Do you think we have a chance of being able to find her? Do you think we will find Tris, Tobias?" I look at my baby sister and try to calculate my thoughts. "We will try" is all I say to her. I walk her back to the car and make sure that she is safely seated. I drive her home. " How did you end up with her phone?" I ask in curiosity as I look at her through the rearview mirror. _She will be alright_, I think to myself.

**TRIS P.O.V.**

My stomach is growling and that isn't helping me in the situation that I am in. I look for any recognition of where I am, and can't see anything. Peter comes back into the RV and looks at me that has my skin crawling. "Do you need anything?" He ask. _Anyway to get out of here! _Then I get an idea. "Why don't we go out to dinner?" I say in the most flirtation way I could manage. He smiles and nods his head in. Agreement. "Sure! Where do you want to go?" I try to think of a place where I can tell someone what is going on. I decide to go to Chili's and tell Peter this. Without a doubt he agrees. _Thank God. _He gets me into the car without tying me up again.

**TOBIAS P.O.V. **

I just dropped Isabel off at my Mom's house and get a call from Zeke. "What's up?" I ask.

"We found her. She is with Peter. A waiter at Chili's saw the warning the chief had let out and reported it." I pull over to the side of the street and ask him the next question that anyone would ask, "Is she okay?" I can practically see Zeke smile on the other side of the phone. "She is a smart one. She I fine, I mean minus the fact that she is being held against her will. "

"Zeke you are the only person who can joke at a time like this. " I say shaking my head. "Tell me where she is."

When I get to the restaurant chief and others from the task force are standing outside.

**TRIS P. O. V. **

He grabs my arm and turns it around my back. "What is those cops doing here!" He shouts. He pulls out a gun and everyone in the restaurant hides under their table. Then there is commotion in the building. I am dragged from the table to the back, and the gun is put against my head. "Put your hands up!" I hear someone yell. "Stand back or… or I will shoot!" Peter yells. I see Tobias. I look around see that I am cornered. Every officer had on a vest and had there hands on their gun. "Look Peter, they aren't going to hurt us they are here to help." I tell him trying to calm him down. I touch his forearm in hopes he puts down the gun. In the corner if my eye I see Tobias moving to a side. _Where is he going? _The chief is still standing there and now everyone has their gun out and pointing at Peter. At us. "Look son things won't be as bad if you just cooperate." The chief warns Peter.

"That is what you all say! She is mine! No one, no one can have but me!" He screams as he points the gun at the officers.

"Peter honey, why don't we find out what the officer want?" I say in a soothing way and slowly start to lower his arm. I try to look back at Peter and see Tobias and understand what he was doing. He was going to take Peter out if shots were fired. "Are you sure?" He asks worried. I nod my hand on his forearm and his attention goes there. He smiles and nods his head in agreement and drops his gun on the ground. Relief takes over my body. In a flash the officers have Peter in handcuffs and have him on his knees. He looks at me with betrayal. And screams for me to help him and how I lied to him as the take him to the cop car. I am guided by some female officer to the paramedics. They do a basic check up on me. I wait for tibia to check up on me, but he never shows up. The chief comes to me and asks if I am okay to be questioned tonight. "Oh, yeah no big deal." I tell him and as soon as I am done with my check up, I am lead to the chief's car and taken to the police department for questioning.

I am sitting in questioning room and Zeke walks in. He smile at me, "I can't question you because we are friends and the rules don't want those who personally know you to favor one and so one. So my friend David will question you." I nod my head understandingly. Zeke must have sensed my nerves and encouraged me by saying everything will be okay and the faster I get this done the faster things will get better for me. He shoots me one last smile and leaves just as, who I assume is David, walks in. He is a older man, in his late fifties. He was the person a child would be scared to approach if they needed help. "I am detective Williams. I will be ask you some questions. Did you know Peter Hayes personally?"

"No, he would send me letters and sometimes pictures with them."

"For how long has this happened?"

"It started when I was 16, then the contacting stopped for a while and then started up once I moved to L.A."

"Did you ever see him before?"

"Not that I remember... The first time I was him was tonight. The only way I knew that he existed was because of the letters and pictures he would send me."

"What were the picture of"

"Sometimes of him and sometimes of me."

"Of you? What were they like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were they inappropriate?"

I blush brightly, " They often were of me just walking around town and his were like his arms and just his jaw." I answer awkwardly.

He just nods his head. We both stay quiet for a while. "Are you aware of anything that he did to you? Like touching you in anyway?" He asks.

"No! I am sure nothing like that happened to me. I was hit on the back of my head when he had attacked me and Isabel in the dance studio."

"Very well and Miss Prior thank you for your cooperation." And with that he leaves. A few seconds later Zeke comes in "You okay?"

I look at him like he is stupid. "Yeah! I had a gun pointed to my head and was held captive for most of the night. I am perfectly fine!" I respond sarcastically. He looks at me like I am crazy. Then simply nods his head and tells me to follow him. I follow him into his office and he closes the door. "I wanted to tell you that Tobias would have been there for you, but he couldn't because of the rule of not having any personal relationships with the victim or assaulter." I look at him for a second before I realize that he was telling me that Tobias wanted to be there but couldn't. "I understand that Zeke. Did he tell you to tell me?"

He blushes slightly, "No...I just figured you would like to know."

I smile at him, "Thank you."

"Of course. Now I am going to drop you off at home. Your parents should be here in the morning." Before I could even ask how did my parents find out, he tells me that they were my emergency contact.

I get home and the I am hit by a human body. "Are you okay?!" Christian sobs into my ear.

"Yeah I will be okay. Just shaken up that's all."

"You are going to bed, okay and resting up and then telling us what happened. I am going to mother you until you mom comes, so that way I know what is going on in you life and that way I know where you are! Do you understand me?" She practically cries. "Okay, okay will do."

Hugging her that way she knows I am safe. The other girls come and hug me and make it clear that I now have a curfew and can't leave without one of them being with me. I turn around and thank Zeke for everything. After get a glass of water, I go upstairs with Marlean eyeing me, making sure that I get to my bedroom safely. I reach the top of the staircase and turn around to face her. I look at her and see that she has a wicked smile on her face and then gets up and leaves. I walk into my bedroom and I am looking at a chest… again. I look up and see that it is Tobias.

**Tobias P.O.V. **

Tris walks in and looks at me. I am relieved that she is okay. I pull her in and close the door. She doesn't wait a second, she has her lips on mine. Our kisses are feverish and hurried. After a while we pull away and lay down on the bed. I lay on my side so I can look at her. "How you feeling?" I ask, after a moment of silence. She sighs "I just never thought something like this would ever happen to me. Being stalked, having a gun held to my head and having the people I care most about in the center of the action." She moves so she is laying on her side and looking back at me. "I know. Things get better in life. Trust me… I know." I tell her. I am not looking for pity for what my dad did to me, but I am telling her that grass is alway greener on the other side. She smiles and her eyes start to grow heavy. I kiss her forehead "Goodnight Beatrice." As I get up to leave she grabs my hand "Stay with me?"

I smile, "Okay," and lay down next to her.

**I can never say how sorry I am for not updating! Life gets busy and hard, the typical excuse for fanfic writers. I am soooo sorry! I had gotten a writer's block and didn't know what to do next. Please forgive. Follow, review, and favorite. **

**It would extremely helpful if you guys want give me some ideas. I am considering of having one more chapter and then the story would be **

**complete. I have no idea when I can get that up and ready for you guys to read, but I promise it will be there. **


End file.
